You. Will. Die. (Seriously.)
is a mission in Borderlands 2 formed around the sole purpose of slaying Terramorphous the Invincible. Background :"Patricia Tannis has asked you to kill a really, really, really (really) dangerous thresher named Terramorphous the Invincible. Rumors say that it drops some of the best loot found on Pandora. The rumors also say that you'll almost certainly need a group of four people to vanquish it." Walkthrough Objectives *Go to Terramorphous's lair *Open Terramorphous's lair *Summon Terramorphous *Kill Terramorphous Strategy Terramorphous goes through combat phases lasting for fixed periods of time. During such phases, Terramorphous can chase Vault Hunters with melee attacks, or throw spikes. At the start of each phase, Terramorphous relocates to the center of the playing area. The phases include: #"Welcome": Terramorphous rises from the ground, throws spikes, and hides again. #"Spikes": Terramorphous summons two spike throwing tentacles and chase-attacks. #"Rocks": Terramorphous summons three rock throwing tentacles and chase-attacks. #"Beams": Terramorphous summons three beam tentacles and chase-attacks. #"Assault": Terramorphous summons four beam tentacles and two spike throwers, and shoots spikes himself. #"Rage": Terramorphous turns into a Pyro Thresher and chase-attacks. There are no tentacles in this phase. #"Mash": Terramorphous summons six Masher Tentacles, and shoots spikes himself. #"Burn": Terramorphous summons six fire tentacles, which hurl fireballs, while he shoot spikes. #"Rest": Terramorphous either hides for a period of time, or spends this phase destroying rocks in the arena. #"Suck": Terramorphous turns into a Black Hole Thresher, and sucks Vault Hunters towards him. After phase 10, he cycles back to 1. On tentacles: *Spikes Tentacles are difficult to avoid at close range *The stones hurled from Rock Tentacles move slowly, but deal significant damage. *Beam Tentacles takes some time to aim, but once they lock onto a target, they deal considerable damage. They also have the greatest health. *Masher Tentacles attack by flailing, and deal damage similar to that of the Spike Tentacles. They can knock Vault Hunters out of the arena. *Terramorphous can knock Vault Hunters out of the arena by emerging from the ground, or using standard melee attacks. Multiplayer Tactics A strong team consists of two Commandos (Axton), one Siren (Maya), and one Gunzerker (Salvador). The Gunzerker fights on the plain, while the Commandos can distract Terramorphous with their turrets. The Siren can revive her allies with the Res and Restoration abilities. Upon dropping into the arena, there is a rock formation hugging a wall behind and to the right of where Vault Hunters face when dropping in. Standing on this rock will protect characters from Terramorphous, with a spot with room for one person that will offer protection from most tentacles as well. Although this spot works well for one person, two people may fit behind it with good co-ordination between the players. At most three Vault Hunters have been known to fit behind the rock with two at the front and one behind. There is a small spot on the southern cliff where Terramorphous will be completely unable to harm Vault Hunters, as long as they stay crouched on that spot. However, it can be troublesome to shoot from this location. This spot is best used in a co-op game (particularly useful with two players total), where one Vault Hunter is idle on that spot while any others fight Terramorphous, and even if others died, its health will not regenerate. If a player has two controllers (or is somehow else able to control two characters), this tactic can be considered instead of fighting him solo (should the player only play to kill him). It is possible to cause the trapdoor above the battleground to remain open when there are two or more players present. To achieve this, one Vault Hunter must jump on the trapdoor, causing it to open. The next Vault Hunter jumps down towards the sides of the pit while the trapdoor is closing. If timed right, and if the character is wedged between the trapdoor and the wall of the pit, the trapdoor remains open, even if the character falls below. When a Vault Hunter jumps while still on the trapdoor, it will open again. However, it will not fully close and will remain cracked open regardless of character death. This can be further exploited by a commando dropping a sabre turret under the trapdoor, so that Terramorphous can be damaged without characters taking damage. It is recommended that at least two players use and weapons to distract Terramorphous, while the other two use either heavy fire weapons or sniper rifles to lower his health. Solo strategy without the Bee Though it is confirmed that Zer0 can single-handedly kill Terramorphous by equipping the Bee and Conference Call, this combination is not essential. The Vault Hunter must possess an amplify shield, a damage-enhancing relic or class mod, with ammunition exceeding normal allowance. Completion :"You vanquished Terramorphous! Well done!" Turn In: Tannis Notes *Terramorphous's sole tactic for evading attacks is burrowing underground, however its position can be easily predicted by the distortion of the dirt. **Though the quakes caused by this movement deals no damage to characters, it disrupts recharging shields. *The area within a Commando's Phalanx Shield offers immunity against the "Black Hole" effect, allowing for indefinite survival. With points in Axton's Sentry skill, the turret can easily outlast the duration of this phase. *If Terramorphous flings characters above a certain height, a bug occurs causing Terramorphous' health and phases to reset. *The Bee+Conference Call combo no longer works, or is not as effective, as the Bee shield got a huge nerf to its overall power, making it divide the amp damage by the number of pellets rather than just adding the full amp damage to each pellet. Trivia *The mission name is a reference to You. Will. Die. from Borderlands, where Crawmerax the Invincible is fought. See Also Mission Transcript Video Walkthroughs You. Will. Die. (Seriously.) fr:Vous. Allez. Crevez. (sans déc !) ru:Вы. Умрете. (Без Шуток).